Surprise
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: Hermiones birthday. Sorry if its bad. It' my first story
1. Surprise

When Hermione woke up in the morning, she wasn't quite sure where she was. Shaking her head she sat up and looked around. Then, all of the sudden the memories of the night came flooding back to her. Smiling she got out of bed, thinking about the events of last night.

'Flash back'

_She had been celebrating her eighteenth birthday. Harry, Ron, and the rest of Weasley family were there. They had thrown her a surprise party. She had been so happy. She felt like she was really with her family. Especially Harry. He never hurt her. He was like a brother. He was her closest friend and Hermione loved him. She felt so close to him. Suddenly, he had come out of the kitchen with a huge cake. Chocolate with vanilla frosting. Her favorite. After they ate it, Hermione opened her presents. Ron had gotten her books (Which she had already read of course), Ginny had got her a music box that played whatever song that she wanted. Molly and Arthur got her a book too, but this one had every story in the world. Harry had gotten her a necklace. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. The minuet that she had put it on, though, it had started to glow. Harry had smiled and said, "This necklace only glows for a Potter. Welcome home Hermione Potter." Hermione had been so surprised. "How?" she managed to gasp out. "Mother and father had known that Voldemort would come. They sent you away to protect you."_

Hermione had been happy. She was finally home.


	2. Im a Granger, Right?

Hermione Jean Potter was happy. She had Harry. She would never be called a mud-blood again. And she did not have to worry about her boy-friend Ron ever being jealous when she looked at Harry. She had a brother. She was beautiful. (The neclace that Harry had given her had transformed her back into her real look. Black hair down to the small of her back, green eyes that sparkled. She was taller and leaner too.) She was still smart, but she suddenly felt braver, and more confidant. And she loved this. But underneath her smile, and her happy feeling, she was also sad. Her birth parents were dead, and the ones that she had thought to be her birth parents were living in Australia, not knowing who she was, and she would never see them again. Ron was distant and moody. Harry was getting a little bit over protective. And frankly, she just did not feel like Hermione. But wait, was she still really Hermione, or some other person.

With so many emotions and thoughts running through her Hermione started to cry. Tears of happiness and tears of regret running down her cheeks. How could she be a Potter? She was a Granger. She could never be like Harry. Could she?

'_Well I have to try. I'll make it like a homework assignment. A very very late one.'_


	3. Who am I

Potter, Granger, Potter, Granger, Potter, Granger, Potter, Granger, Potter, Granger, Potter, Granger!

Hermione didn't know who she was anymore. She loved being a Potter, and she _loved_ having Harry be her brother, but she knew that she would always be a Granger at heart. Crying she plopped down on her bed.

* * *

Harry was worried about his sister. She hadn't come out of her room for two days. Tentatively, he knocked on her door. "Mione, are you okay?" There was no answer. So Harry opened the door and walked inside. He found a note on her bed saying

_Harry, I love you very much, and I love being a Potter, but that is not me. I am a Granger. Do not come looking for me dearest __brother. I must do this, for my sanity. Just remember that I am always a Potter, but a Granger at heart.  
Hermione_

Hermione was gone.

Then, something hard fell out of the note.

It was the necklace that Harry had given her.


	4. Granger family tears

Hermione ran through the Australian jungles, looking for the people who she thought were her parents. She ran until she thought her lungs would burst. So she slowed down. And if she hadn't slowed, she would not have seen the horrific scene that was taking place in-front of her. A gigantic cobra was looming over two extremely scared looking locals. But these locals looked like people Hermione had seen before. Right before the cobra struck, the realization dawned on her. "MOM! DAD!" she screamed. And then time stood still, and frozen, she watched the snake strike, seemingly in slow motion.

* * *

She looks like someone we've seen before, thought Jean Granger, and as the cobra struck and before the world turned back she thought, Oh my, I forgot my very own daughter, and then she was gone.

* * *

I can't believe it, we forgot about our Hermione. How? Were Darel Grangers last thoughts. Than there was nothing.

* * *

The world was silent, except for the tears that Hermione Potter shed as she stared at the lifeless bodies of her so called "Parents". She was heart broken. And then, a thought came to her. The snake is Voldemort's chosen animal. He sent it here to break me.

The last thing that Hermione heard before she passed out, was the distant sound of high, cruel laughter.


	5. Acceptance

"No, no, no,no, NO!" said Harry, looking first at Hermione's 'parents' mangled body, and than at Hermione. He had been right. Hermione did come to Australia to look for her parents. Harry picked up his wand from where he'd dropped it, and cast a spell to barry Hermione's "mum and dad". He than picked up his sisters' limp body, and got on his broomstick and flew back to the burrow.

* * *

At first, Hermione did not remember anything that had happened for the last few days. She was at the burrow with all of her friends, normal, she was in bed, normal, everyone was crowded around her, looking worried, not normal. "What, why, Why is everyone looking, so worried I'm fi..." As all of the memories came flooding back to her, she began to sob uncontrollably. "Shhhhh, It's okay Hermione dear, shhhh, you still have us. Hush child." said Mrs. Weasley soothingly. "Mione, we are your family too." whispered Ron. Everyone was hugging her and giving her so much love, but Harry was not there. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. "Hermione, when you ran away, you broke Harry's heart. He left to go find the horcuex. He told Ron to stay with you. Harry also said, that if you still want to be a Potter, id you put on the necklace, he will know, and he will come home, and forgive and forget about what happened. He said that he loves you very much, and to do what you thought was right."

* * *

Hermione was alone in Ginny's room, clutching her necklace in her hand. She only hesitated for a moment, before she slipped the beautiful jewelry over her head.


	6. Obliviate

It had been two hours and Harry was sitting down to dinner with Hermione. He could not help but smile at having his sister returened to him. It had been so long, and now he could protect her. Even though he always would. "If you want, I can cast oblivate on you, and you will only remember being a Potter." offered Harry. Hermione agreed.

OBLIVIATE!

Hermione Granger was no more.

**Hi! sorry that this concluding chapter was so short. I wanted it to be short and sweet. Now if you did not like this story, I have one word for you.**

**Obliviate. **

**Hehehe**


End file.
